


Obliviousness

by tea_and_outer_space



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/pseuds/tea_and_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, most of the time, it was cute, how clueless he was. <br/>The other half, however, was simply annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviousness

 

It was kind of cute sometimes, how oblivious Steve was.

Sometimes Steve would sketch him, staring at him intently, and he'd never notice how blatantly obvious he was being. Or sometimes Steve would fake being asleep and lean his head on Bucky's shoulder, and he'd act like Bucky didn't know.

And, most of the time, it was cute, how clueless he was.

The other half, however, was simply annoying.

Bucky had came by his place and the two are crashed on the sofa, Steve half leaning against Bucky, who's sprawled out over the couch.

“I'm tired,” Steve says, and Bucky considers that an invitation to spend the night. (Because, of course, if his friend wanted him to leave he would have said it with a “Get the fuck out of my house so I can sleep.”)

“Go to bed, then,” Bucky replies.

“Bed's too far away,” Steve half mumbles.

“Let's shake it up, then,” Bucky says. “You get the sofa, I get the bed.”

Steve pulls back a bit, so he can turn his head to raise an eyebrow at Bucky.

“Y'know the sofa makes my back hurt. And besides, this is my apartment, are you seriously gonna make me sleep on the sofa in my own apartment?” he says, in the straight-up way Steve always says things.

Bucky grins.

“Or, maybe, we can both share the bed?”

Steve stares at him.

“It's a twin bed, Buck. There isn't room for both of us,” he says, eyebrows knitting together as he thinks.

And there's the obliviousness.

Bucky simply stands, and scoops Steve up into his arms. This isn't anything new, he's carried Steve like this dozens of times before. (If not more than that, because Steve's tiny and easy to carry and it's kind of funny to see him get pissed over it.)

Steve simply glares, but he's too tired to pack any real anger into it. Bucky begins moving to the bedroom.

“I'm sure we can make room for the both of us.”

“It's a tiny bed.”

“We'll have to cuddle, then.”

Steve rolls his eyes, and they reach the bedroom.

“Stop joking,” he says, “I'm too tired for humor.”

Bucky drops Steve onto the bed, and gets in with him. He pauses for a moment, hovering over Steve, who seems to blush a little without realizing it.

“Are you sure we can't at least try it?”

Steve frowns again in thought.

“I dunno, it's a tiny bed.”

Bucky stares down at him.

“Steve,” he says, in the most serious voice he can muster, “I'm flirting with you.”

He reaches an arm out to the lamp on the nightstand and flicks the lights off, and then settles himself into the bed, Steve pressed up against him.

“Wait, _what_?”

“Go to bed, Steve.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> went through my laptop, found this fluffy thing, decided to post it. hope you like it ^^


End file.
